


Tumblr Post Inspired One-Shots

by Miss_Wishful_Thinking



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Fíli being brave, Gay Thorin, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Thorin, Thorin is a Cop, fem!Kili, he is also Kíli's dad, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Wishful_Thinking/pseuds/Miss_Wishful_Thinking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Tumblr post inspired one-shots focused in the Hobbit Universe and its characters just because I love screwing with its characters and just because I can. So anything and probably everything will eventually turn up.</p><p>CH 1; A slip of the tongue may have outed Fíli in the middle of football practice but it might just be the best thing to happen to him since discovering and accepting that he is Gay.<br/>CH 2 ; Thorin is a cop and fem!Kíli's dad, he is an over protective single dad but when he picks up a cute boy on his night shift, well he can't resist telling his daughter about him when she call him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Slip of the Tongue (Fíli) ; High-School AU

Here is the link to the screen shot of the Post that inspired this One-Shot. -----> [Here Is The Link](http://static.fjcdn.com/pictures/That+s+a+lot+of+years+to+be+laughing+ion_473700_5243145.png)

Feel free to look at it first if you want to.

 

* * *

 

 

It was true that Fíli was the star of his schools football team and yeah sure maybe he was also one of the most popular guys in school, but even popular kids and star football players had off days.

Today just happened to be his.

To be fair it was really his own fault for staying out with his friends drinking all weekend, not getting enough sleep and thus the energy he needed to play well enough to get scouts interested in him and he sure as hell had probably drank enough alcohol in the past three days to dehydrate a giant.

But that was his own problem as his Uncle had not so kindly pointed out this morning when he woke up feeling like shit a hang over from hell raging in his head and a stomach so upset he could have sworn that his insides were trying to kill themselves.

Luckily his mother had been slightly more sympathetic towards him and had made her famous hang over cure which he had promptly downed like a dying man feeling too much like one to complain about the horrible flavor and after taste.

Apparently his mom wasn't sympathetic enough to add any sweetener or flavoring of any kind which he supposed was well enough because the taste had helped in waking him up fairly well.

Not that that meant he had wanted get out of bed to go to school, but he was in line for a couple scholarships that he really couldn't afford to lose which meant he had to play Mr. Perfect in every single aspect.

But it had been rather hard today when all of his friends hadn't seemed to suffer from a hang over at all and had been obnoxiously loud all day giving him yet another raging headache that just made his usually laid back personality fly the coop leaving a simmering annoyance and weary tiredness towards everything and its mother.

The fact that it had been getting worse and worse all day and his Coach had not stopped blowing his god damned whistle all through practice was just the icing on the cake that made him finally snap.

Because when his Coach blew his whistle for what must have been the twentieth time in ten minutes yelling at him and complaining that he was far off of his game and what the hell was wrong with him?

Followed by the his ever annoying trait of stating the obvious saying, "Son, you're having trouble throwing straight."

Well Fíli just could resist rolling his eyes and throwing the football as far and as hard a he could away from him before spinning back around and calmly responding, "I'm having trouble being straight too."

The first time that he admitted to anyone other than himself out loud that he was undeniably gay and it just had to be in the middle of football practice surrounded by jocks who could gossip more and better than little old ladies at a Sunday service.

But it was to late to take it back and he honestly didn't want to either since saying it aloud for once had given him a freeing feeling that he wasn't quite ready to give up.

He could deal with the damage to his reputation because of his confession later for no doubt the news that the schools Golden Boy was gay would be common knowledge to everyone at school and half of the god damned city by tomorrow morning.

As for now he was rather preoccupied by the sudden awkward silence that had taken over the field the freeing feeling fleeing him at some of the knowing and surprised looks being thrown at him by his team mates.

Luckily the silence didn't last long and was broken by the Coach clearing him throat loudly and shaking his head in exasperation before stalking off to no doubt share the newest gossip with the other school faculty only taking the time to yell over his shoulder, "Throw the damn ball, Durin."

Not needing another prompt nor wanting one all to eager for a change of subject but knowing that he would be cornered and questioned after practice he raised his eyebrows challengingly at his team—not at all intimidated that more than half of them were a good head or so taller than himself—just daring them to say something.

The questions could come later but for now Fíli had a bit of frustration and annoyance left over to work off and he knew just how to do it to.

After all, what was taking on and tacking a couple guys two times bigger than him when he had just come out as gay not five minutes previous to the whole team?

The answer?

Nothing.

He was Fíli fucking Durin and like hell would he back down or be ashamed of who he is!

Maybe now that the secret was out he would stop getting so much attention from the female population of his school.

At least there is always an up side that he can count on in every situation. This one just happened to be the possibility of not having to get mobbed and mauled by hormonal female girls anymore.

Yeah, life was fucking great now that he didn't have the fact that he was gay and nobody knowing it hanging over his head.

And if his friends and family couldn't deal with it, well then they can go happily suck it because he was done hiding who he is from the world.

 


	2. So I Have A Cute Boy In The Back Of My Cruiser (Fem!Kíli) Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, I have a seventeen year old boy in the back of my cruiser right now that I am running to the station.”
> 
> She has never been one to not miss a chance at a prospective guy friend or boyfriend since she is shit hopeless at flirting herself, Kíli can't help but ask if the boy was cute. “Well is he cute, or what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second chapter. ((Kíli's a girl again!!!)) I have to admit that I am rather fond of Fem!Kíli so here she is again. Mind you I wrote Thorin as Kíli's father in this one just because I could and I think that they look enough like each other in the Hobbit Film's that they could pass as father and son/daughter. Also on a proud note this chapter is more than a bit longer than the first at about 2100 words or so. Anyway, read and give it some love. ;-)

 

* * *

 

 

The thing about living only with your dad but being a girl is that at certain times of the month he can't understand what you are going through and thus tries to avoid you like the plague for the duration of the week. On the up side of the whole thing, ever since Kíli's mom left her dad because her dad admitted that he was actually gay the one thing the two of them were never shy about was talking about guys so long as they didn't cross into the dangerous territory that was either of them talking about sex.

That was one topic she figured all father wanted to avoid talking about with their precious daughters especially if they were single dads that didn't want to lose their only child and last family member. She was totally fine with that, however, one thing that she wasn't overly fond of was her dad being a police officer who always took the evening and night shifts. Being a cop was dangerous at the best of times and living in a big city such as Gondor often led to the night shifts being a fair bit more risky.

And Kíli honestly didn't care much for the idea of her dad dying or getting injured because of his job and thus making his job even more dangerous than normal. Not that she was saying that the day shift cops were posed any worse or better danger she was just more concerned for her father than anyone else on the force. Well she was worried about her dad's best friend Dwalin who was like an Uncle to her and also a police officer but that was mostly a separate matter entirely since her father would always be her first and foremost concern in her mind.

Especially when it came to her trying to hook him up with her favorite teacher Mr. Baggins who she just knew was also gay and perfect for her dad even if they hadn't exactly gotten on to well during their first meeting but she kind of blamed that on her poor planning more than anything else. But of course hindsight always did seem to be twenty-twenty and even she could admit that it had mostly been her fault and that just maybe she had been pushing it a bit too much too soon which resulted in what she and her dad now considered ' _The Incident That Must Be Forgotten And Never Mentioned Ever Again_ '.

Luckily the subject has thus far been avoided though there had been a risk of it coming up on her sixteenth birthday two months ago because she had had the brilliant idea that they had both had enough time to cool down and think rationally and thus invited nearly everyone in her year along with her teachers to her birthday party where she might have accidentally on purpose tripped Mr. Baggins in just the right way at the right moment that he went careening into her father arms.

Not her best idea since the end result had been her being grounded by her father for a month and embarrassed/disappointed looks from Mr. Baggins whenever he saw her. The grounding hadn't been very fun since she hadn't been able to go to any sleepovers at her friends houses or go on any school field trips and sure Mr. Baggins looks were entertaining at times but the slight feeling of guilt wasn't very pleasant either.

It served her right Kíli supposed but she still didn't like that her fathers late shifts left her alone in their house with nothing to do but the heap loads of home work assigned to her during the past week that she had kept putting off until last moment and reruns of every show their sparse cable allowed them to get. She kept insisting that they upgrade to get better and more channels but her dad always said that the ones they had now were just fine to which she would bemoaningly call him a prehistoric dinosaur before resigning herself once again to having to go over to one of her friends house to watch TV like a normal sixteen year old girl should when she wasn't doing her homework.

Fortunately for her it was only Tuesday and her teachers seemed to be feeling a bit lazy this week so far not bothering to give their students much more than a few work problems to solve, something for which she was sure every student including herself was thanking the Valor for. High School was not what the movies made it out to be and most days she hated that she was only a Freshman and still had three years of the purgatory left to attend.

Though on others she was rather glad that now that she was in High School her dad was trusting her more now meaning he didn't worry quite as much when he had to leave her home alone to go to his night shifts though he was still protective and required her to call him around nine thirty or ten o'clock to check in and reassure him that yes she was fine, no nothing was wrong, and yes she had eaten dinner and she had made sure to make enough for him to have some too when he got home.

Speaking of, she had finished her homework half an hour ago and should probably call her dad since it was already nine forty and Kíli knew that if she didn't call him soon he would worry and call her so he could freak out. Sure she know that he only had good intentions and was just being a typical single dad with a teenage daughter but she had to admit that it sometimes got on her nerves because as laid back as her dad had become after her mother left them he was still a wee bit high strung and stifling when it came to her.

Understandable, but annoying all the same. But that was Thorin Durin for you, an over protective single father who just happened to be gay and loved his only child above all else. Even if her dad was Mr. Mc'Grumpy half of the time, he was still her father and for that alone she loved him.

Making her way out of her bedroom Kíli went to the overly large kitchen that was honestly much to big for just her and her dad to grab a quick night snack and the phone that her father had just insisted needed to be in there instead of the living room since they spent more time there. She figured that a nice peanut butter and honey Pooh Bear sandwich with a couple banana slices in the middle was perfect right about now though when she picked up the last banana from the fruit basket sitting on the kitchen island she thought that they were in need of getting some more food.

Neither her or her father liked to go shopping so they always made sure to put it off for as long as they could usually making it so they had almost nothing left in the house thus forcing them to go to the store because despite what some people thought, you really can't survive eating take-out all the time. Not only was it unhealthy but you could never know just what was in it. Because come on, is it really cow meat making up that burger or something else less savory? You never knew so they both tried to avoid it only splurging on a large chicken-baccon-ranch pizza once or twice a month.

By the time she had finished gathering the ingredients from their rightful places, got a knife, and placed everything on the counter seven minutes had already passed. Not that that bothered her but it would make her dad worry so she quickly finished making the sandwich deciding that she would put everything away later, grabbed the phone and made her way to the living room turning on the TV to a random channel making sure to put the volume on low before dialing her fathers cell number only to have to listen to the annoying ring tone of _I'm A Gummy Bear_ which while it had been cool a couple months ago and funny that her dad had chosen that song of all songs on the internet for his ring tone it got old fast and she had the suspicion that he only kept it because it annoyed her and Dwalin.

As it replayed for the third time making her want to pull out her hair Kíli was nearly prepared to just hang up and just deal with the silent treatment her dad would no doubt give her in the morning when he finally answered the phone sounding a bit breathless. “Hey hon, sorry tonight has been a bit busy.”

Rolling her eyes Kíli took her first bite of her sandwich happy that she had been the one to start adding banana's to the Pooh Bear sandwich's in their house, it was a one up on her dad and it tasted great. Swallowing she made an unconcerned noise before replying, “It's no problem really I just got done making a sandwich. By the way, we are out of banana's and I'm sure a couple other things as well so we will need to go shopping tomorrow.”

Smirking as she adds the last part counting to three in her head knowing just when her dad would groan loudly in complaint, and she is not disappointed either for when she hits one sure enough she hears his exasperated mostly mock annoyed groan causing her to giggle and pull her legs up under her throwing a look at the TV and frown when seeing that the channel was on one of those soap opera channels she couldn't stand but her father found amusing.

Quickly turning the channel to something a bit more to her liking meaning TLC which was currently playing a rerun of _“Say Yes To The Dress”_ that she was sure she had already seen before she turned her attention back to the phone hearing the end of her fathers complaint, “Don't see why we can't just order it online.” Causing her to roll her eyes once again telling him firmly that it was because she would be the only one stuck doing the ordering because he was hopeless with any electronic that wasn't their microwave or his phone, both of which she was certain belonged in the stone age along with her father with how outdated they were.

“Honestly dad, its not that bad.” She tells him even though she too think that _yes_ it is _just_ that bad. Father like daughter and all of that.

“So you say. You weren't the one who nearly trampled by a couple soccer moms last time.” He tells her petulantly a pout clearly sounding in his voice. Seriously, her father could be such a child sometimes. Then again so was she sometimes, so she didn't really have any room to complain.

“Oh please don't be a baby. I did warn you.” She tells him bossily unable to resist a _'I Told You So'_ since she rarely ever got the privilege to do so.

“Whatever squirt.” He returned in a fond voice completely ignoring her muttered, _“Not a kid anymore dad.”_

Changing the subject he clears his throat and says, “Hey, I have a seventeen year old boy in the back of my cruiser right now that I am running to the station.”

Raising her eye brows in surprise because he rarely ever talks about who he picks up on his shifts always claiming jokingly that it was classified information. However, she has never been one to not miss a chance at a prospective guy friend or boyfriend since she is shit hopeless at flirting herself, Kíli can't help but ask if the boy was cute. “Well is he cute, or what?” Giving a soft laugh at how ridiculous their conversations are sometimes.

Returning her amused laugh with one of his own she can hear his voice fade a bit as he presumably turns his head away from the phone to talk to the kid in the backseat of his car though she can still faintly hear her fathers voice as he says, “Hey, my daughter wants to know if you're cute.”

Smiling widely as the suddenly half way uncomfortable silence on the other end of the phone only broken by the faint sounds of leather creaking as a body shift uncomfortably on it Kíli nearly “ _yeep's!”_ aloud when she hears the nervous voice of who she guessed was the boy. “I want to say yes,” He says before pausing a moment before adding a Sir”, as an after thought. Thus causing both father and daughter to crack up laughing for several minutes.

Ignoring the slight blush she could feel rising to her cheeks at the sound of the boys voice Kíli gives one more small laugh before ending the phone call with a, “Give him my number and tell him to call me when he gets out tomorrow 'k dad?”

Hearing her dad stop laughing long enough to give her an affirmative they both say happy "stay safes", "good nights", and "see you in the morning's" before hanging up.

Taking the time to finish her sandwich still unable to wipe her amused smile totally off her face Kíli shuts off the TV and heads to bed. Her dreams that night filled with the sound of the boys voice and a feeling of anticipation for tomorrow somehow knowing she was going to get that call.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you hadn't figured it out the 'cute boy' was Fíli. I know I didn't describe him at all and I guess that you might have substituted any one of the Company for him (even Gimli or perhaps a male!Tauriel if you like that ship). Also though I am a fan of Durincest, (because who isn't?), neither Fíli or Kíli were related in any way in this chapter. However, in future chapters there might be some Durincest happening but I don't want to spill any spoilers now do I? Also look us The Gummy Bear Song on YouTube, trust me it does getting annoying after a while. I should know, my cousin has it for her ringtone.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Can I get a, "'Hell Yeah! You go Fíli!'"??? I know that coming out as Gay or Bi is so much harder than most people think it is. 
> 
> So anyway, what did you guys think? Am I crazy for doing this? I don't know but with all of the things I have screenshot-ed/saved to my phone I have to write them and get them off some how so here it this! Anyway, if you have a post from Tumblr you would like to pass on as a prompt for a one-shot give me a buzz and I will see what I can do. Or don't, whatever. Have a great day/night everyone!


End file.
